


Stepping up

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Scott uses Derek's laptop and gets access to a website that is only available for alphas. It tells him alot including how to step up and be a better alpha.





	Stepping up

Scott had been staying with Derek and the pack for almost a year now. After winning the war against Gerard and the hunters, the newly rebuilt Hale house was the pack's home and each pack member had their own bedroom in the house. Not only was it a safe place with everything that could ever be needed for a supernatural problem but it was also a place that they could call home, surrounded by people that they could call family.

It was, for some of the pack members, the only place and the only family that they had left. Derek and Scott had set it up for them all and it had given nothing but benefits. The pack were closer and stronger. More of a unit than just a group of people who were willing to fight together. Everyone felt like they belonged and everyone knew that they were loved. All anyone had to do if they needed help was take a few steps out of their bedroom and someone would be there no matter what.

Today was a big day for Scott. He had an online test to do which could get him a well-paid job as a veterinarian if he did well. The only problem was that his phone was not working so he had to get onto Derek's laptop. As well as that, Scott had to stay in Derek's room because the older male did not want his laptop leaving the room. The boy was going to miss the deadline to log in to the test so he quickly put in Derek's passcode and opened a new tab. He hoped and prayed that he was not too late. Everything slowly came crashing down as Scott realised that he was too late and that his dream job was going to go to someone else.

Just as Scott was about to shut the laptop, a new page popped up. A picture of very hot, naked werewolves was on the screen with a big green button telling Scott to sign in. He knew that he shouldn't and that whatever this was only existed to give the laptop a virus but his curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on the sign in button. Half of the information for Derek's account was already saved. All Scott needed was a 4 digit number. That was when he saw a number carved onto the wall 5269. Biting his lip, Scott put it in and pressed enter.

He was in. Scott started to scroll through all of the posts when he saw one that was entitled 'How to be a better alpha'. The boy clicked on it and started to read.

_One thing that every new alpha male should now is that the most powerful tool when it comes to their betas, is their dick. A young beta wolf needs a firm hand to guide their way in life and needs to submit completely to the dominant alpha male otherwise disobedience occurs. Spanking is very common especially when it comes to teen betas. Sex is a simple way to get a beta to submit without anyone getting seriously hurt or injured._

The alpha continued to read and realised that a lot of this could be used to help him with his pack. No matter how close the pack was there were a lot of arguments and sometimes he was challenged by one of the betas. Scott smirked and shut off the laptop starting to make his plan. 

* * *

Liam and Brett came back from school that afternoon with a lot of tension surrounding them. Brett had been winding Liam up which had made the boy attack. No one got hurt or injured majorly but there had been a big fight between the two pack members. Scott bit his lip and decided to start with his plan. He really hoped that this worked because right now, arguments and fighting was the only thing holding the pack back.

"Liam, with me now"

Scott made sure that Liam was following before going to his bedroom. Scott's room was one of the few rooms in the house that were sound proof and the alpha was more than happy to use that to his advantage. He sat down on the bed with a stern look on his face before speaking.

"You have been misbehaving, Liam. Starting a fight with Brett at school. Is that how you were taught to act. Brett is in the pack too now so you have to accept it and because of your bad behaviour, you must be punished."

Liam rolled his eyes,"What are you going to do? Ground me?"

Scott gave Liam an even sterner look,"No. I am going to spank you so bottoms off and get over my lap, now"

Liam laughed"Yeah very funny, Scott"

"I'm not joking Liam, now!"

Liam realised that Scott was not messing around and his smile fell. Embarrassed, he knew what he had to do and so he dropped his jeans and boxers before going to lay over Scott's lap. He took his punishment and strangely, got quite turned on by it but before he could do anything about his hard dick, he had fallen asleep in Scott's arms and the alpha had carried him and put him into bed.

 


End file.
